The Happiness of Love
by xCarganNiamx
Summary: After Kendall tells Carlos that he loves him, they go on a couple of dates; but after their fourth date, they decide to go all the way. Now two weeks later, Carlos is sick, or so do they think. MPREG! KENLOS! Dedicated to CarganFever! :


**Okay_ to be honest, I'm coming up with TOO MANY story ideas. Thank god that I just write them in my story idea notebook. This whole story is dedicated to CarganFever because this guy is amazing! He is helping come up with ideas for this story and he came up with the title, which I give credit to. So without further ado, here we go!:D_**

**_Disclaimer: I didn't get Big Time Rush under my tree like I asked Santa to, so no I don't own them._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall's POV:<strong>_

Today is the day that I'm going to tell Carlos about me liking him. I don't know how he is going to take it. I told him to meet at Palmwoods park at 5:30 and it's 5:42. _Well, looks like he's not going to show up. _I thought. I sighed as I got up from the park bench and carried my guitar in my hand. I heard a faint sound that sounded like my name. I looked to see that it was Carlos yelling my name. My mood immediately changed and my heart fluttered. I sat back down and put my guitar beside me.

"Hey Kendall! Sorry I was late. I was with James." Carlos said.

_'Of course! All he ever does is be with James.' _I thought.

"Na, it's okay." I said. He sat next to me and our knees touched. I immediately felt those damn sparks flow through my body.

"So what's with the guitar?" Carlos asked pointing to it. It was time.

"Carlos, the reason that you're here is because I want to sing you a song. Now before you say anything, I wanna tell you that I've had a crush on you ever since the 9th grade. Now just listen to the song." I said as I got my guitar ready.

"_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<em>

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_  
><em>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<em>  
><em>And everyday I see you on your own<em>  
><em>And I can't believe that you're alone<em>  
><em>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said<em>

_Looking for a, looking for a_  
><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
><em>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<em>  
><em>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<em>  
><em>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<em>  
><em>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that<em>

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
><em>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<em>  
><em>Bigger than the twilight love affair<em>  
><em>I'll be here, girl, I swear<em>

_Looking for a, looking for a_  
><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>  
><em>(Boyfriend)<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your"<em>

I got finished with the song and I looked at Carlos. He only had a blank experssion on his face.

"Carlos. . ." I whispered.

"I- I. . . I gotta go. . . too much information to handle right now. ." he mumbled before standing up and leaving Kendall where he was.

This is what I feared; that Carlos wouldn't accept it. I feared that I just lost my friendship with Carlos. And now, I feared that I lost him. . . forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>_

Carlos was confused. Carlos was for sure that he liked girls and not guys; but when Carlos heard Kendall sing, his stomach did a million backflips. Lately, Carlos has been thinking about Kendall a bit more than any other girl. Does this mean that that Carlos like Kendall more than a friend. Maybe he wasn't gay, but he was sure bi after this. Carlos quickly went to 2J to settle things with Kendall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>_

Kendall was just laying down on his bed, Logan already asleep. He looked at the clock and sighed, already 10:30. Carlos has been outside for about five hours. Kendall knew it was too good to be true. He just sighed and got off the bed. He went to get a glass of water, to see if that helped when suddenly he was attacked by someone kissing him on the lips. Kendall opened one of his eyes to see it was Carlos kissing him. They pulled apart after both of their lungs screamed for air. Kendall panted in short small breaths.

"I'm sorry that I walked away like that." Carlos said hugging Kendall's waist.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Kendall asked.

"Because I finally realized that I do you like you a lot. . . no scratch that, I love you!" Carlos said, his face nuzzled in Kendall's shirt. Kendall couldn't believe his ears. Carlos. . . loves. . . him!

"So. . . do you want to give us a try?' Kendall asked coming out of his trance.

"Only if you want to?"Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Kendall said smiling, showing off his dimples. Carlos just kissed each one of his dimples. After hugging for two more minutes, they pulled away. They both went to bed happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was that good? I think it was terrible. Well Kenlos is together!:D I'm listening to Intermission by BTR. *Sniffs* I think I have another idea for a different section!:D Let me go write it down in my story idea notebook!:D<strong>_

_**REVIEW!:D**_


End file.
